doomfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
E1M7: Computer Station (Doom)
E1M7: Computer Station - седьмая карта эпизода Knee-Deep in the Dead из Doom. Она была спроектированна Джоном Ромеро и использует трек "Demons On The Prey". время прохождения - 3:00. Прохождение : Буквы написанные курсивом, показывают точки отмеченные на карте. Номер Сектора написанный жирным шрифтом - это Секреты засчитываемые на экране конца уровня. Основы Открывайте дверь из комнаты, в которой начинается уровень (A), и идите налево. Вы пройдёте через небольшой закруглённый коридор и попадёте на развилку, где опять следует идти налево. И скоро перед вами вновь возникнут два пути. Справа от вас будет находиться синяя лестница, а слева - комната с мигающим светом. Идите в эту комнату и становитесь на лифт (B). Лифт поднимет вас на уступ с входом в небольшое техническое помещение, в котором будет жёлтый ключ. Выходите из комнаты с мигающим освещением и проследуйте чуть левее (не на синюю лестницу). Будьте аккуратны, если вы играете на Ultra-Violence или Nightmare!, за окном будут находиться восемь сержантов (они охраняют артефакт частичной невидимости), которые могут начать стрелять в вас, когда вы проходите мимо окон. Через жёлтую дверь © заходите в компьютерное помещение. В этой комнате два этажа и вы можете не понять, откуда по вам стреляют, потому что всё будет выглядеть, как будто в помещении никого нет; в таком случае поднимитесь на второй этаж на лифте который замаскирован под стену. Когда вы войдёте в эту комнату, вы увидите, что прям перед вами в одном сегменте мигает свет. Вот левая стена этого сегмента - лифт. Выходить из этой комнаты следует не в дверь, а в коридор, расположенный на юге. На самом деле в этой комнате вообще не обязательно задерживаться, вы можете просто войти в неё, пробежать прямо до стены, повернуть налево и выйти по коридору. Идите мимо синей двери (D) и попадёте к широкой закруглённой лестнице (E). Как только вы подниметесь по лестнице, коричневая колонна спереди от вас начнёт опускаться, и на верхушке её будут враги. Это один сержант (I'm too young to die и Hey, not too rough), или два (Hurt me plenty), или четыре сержанта (Ultra-Violence и Nightmare!). С данной колонной связано несколько секретов, загляните в соответствующий раздел. Проходите мимо колонны и идите направо (северо-запад). Направляйтесь через проход, пока не дойдёте до двери (открывающейся жёлтым ключом, но по ней этого не видно), за которой будет большая восьмиугольная комната, с врагами, бочками и неопускающейся колонной посередине. В этой же комнате будет зелёная броня, а в конце неё находится лифт (F), который приведёт вас в серое помещение с красным ключом. Когда вы будете возвращаться из этого помещения, активируются две ловушки в разных местах уровня (G, H), выпускающие на свободу сержанта и зомби (ITYTD и HNTR), или зомби, сержанта, двух импов и пинки (HMP), или зомби, двух сержантов, двух импов и двух пинки (UV и NM). Дверь, открывающаяся красным ключом, находится почти в самом начале уровня. Выйдя из стартовой точки вы пошли налево, а если идти направо, там будет красная дверь (I). Единственное что будет за дверью - уступ с синим ключом. Как только вы зайдёте на уступ, на уровне откроются две ловушки (J, K), высвободив двух сержантов и импа (ITYTD и HNTR), или четырёх сержантов и двух импов (HMP), или шесть сержантов и пять импов (UV and NM). Возвращайтесь к синей двери (вы видели её когда шли к мосту с опускающейся колонной), открывайте её и поднимайтесь по лестнице. Вы попадёте в прямоугольный зал, просто идите прямо. Затем будет длинный закруглённый коридор, оканчивающийся выключателем в тёмной комнате (L), который открывает серую дверь в прямоугольной комнате (M). Выходите в дверь и увидите комнату с выходом с уровня. Не забывайте, что если вы играете на UV или NM, то в вас через окна могут стрелять сержанты, которые находятся на улице Другие интересные места В компьютерном помещении, куда вы попадаете, впервые использовав жёлтый ключ, есть участок, над которым мигает свет. Левая стена этого участка - лифт (N). Поднявшись на этом лифте вы сможете подобрать в том числе ракетницу и Патроны от дробовика. Мост с поднимающейся колонной - просто кладезь секретов этого уровня. Кроме того, что поднимаясь на этой колонне и спрыгивая в нужный момент, вы можете получить три официальных секрета, также вы можете взять и компьютер с картой, что не является секретом. Для этого вам надо подняться на колонне и сбежать по ней в самый последний момент, когда она поднялась почти до конца. Прыгнув с неё в нужное время, вы можете приземлиться на балкончик к северо-востоку от моста (P), где и возьмёте карту. (Этот манёвр довольно сложен, причём даже не столько тем, чтобы прыгнуть в нужное время и в нужном направлении, сколько тем, чтобы вовремя затормозить по приземлению и не упасть по инерции с балкончика. Поэтому лучше сохранить игру перед прыжком). Когда вы подберёте карту, из стены появится парапет, по которому вы сможете перейти назад на мост. Если после моста вы решите пойти налево, то, пройдя через дверь, попадёте в тёмную компьютерную комнату (O), где сможете взять патроны и ракеты. Там же можно взять бензопилу, но лишь в том случае, если вы опустили постамент с ней, с помощью секрета #1. Секреты # В юго-западной части карты есть массивный мост, справа и слева от которого находятся "бассейны" с радиоактивными отходами. В центре этого моста располагается колонна, поднимаясь на которой до определённой высоты вы сможете разбежаться и спрыгнуть с моста. Три из четырёх секретов этой карты связанны с данной колонной. Если вы спрыгните в северный радиоактивный бассейн, бегите к костюму защиты от радиации, он находится в дальнем углу (Q). После того как вы его подберёте, повернитесь и нажмите на красный выключатель сзади. Стена, на которой он расположен, отъедет и даст вам зайти в узкий проход (sector 153), где лежит коробка ракет, две аптечки, и ещё один выключатель. Нажатие на него опускает одну из колонн в самом юго-западном конце карты, в которой находится постамент с бензопилой ®. Чтобы выбраться из отходов смотри секрет #2. # Выход из северного бассейна с отходами находится в самой северной части, на маленькой платформе (S), на которой лежит сфера души. Однако, не спешите туда. В северной части северного бассейна есть колонна, которая внутри полая''(T), к ней можно подойти со стороны стены и взять синюю броню. Если вы заходили в проход из секрета #1, то по выходу из него просто идите вдоль правой стены, там вы увидите колонну и вход в неё. После этого можно идти за сферой души и к выходу из бассейна отходов. Как только вы встанете на платформу со сферой '(sector 71), справа от вас откроется скрытая дверь, через которую вы попадёте к началу уровня. # С той же колонны вы можете спрыгнуть в южный бассейн с отходами. Прыгайте близко к мосту, там будет узкая бетонная платформа (U) на которой лежат пулемёт, патроны и аптечка '''(sector 147). Обратите внимание, на противоположном конце бассейна с отходами лежит один бонус брони (V). Кроме него там ничего нет. Вряд ли стоит бежать по отходам ради него, но если вам нужно 100% собранных вещей, то придётся. Платформа на которой вы стоите упирается в стену, проход в который можно активировать и попасть в закуток, где лежит рюкзак. Как только вы его возьмёте, слева от вас откроется скрытая дверь, которая позволит пройти назад на закруглённую лестницу. # Когда вы возьмёте синий ключ, откроется несколько ловушек по всему уровню. В одной из них, расположенной в центре карты (K), находится секретная дверь, которую можно распознать по зеленоватой текстуре. За ней располагается проход (sector 94), ведущий к большому саду, где лежит артефакт частичной невидимости (W). Видео Файл:Doom (1993) - E1M7 Computer Station 4K 60FPS Скриншоты Image:E1M7 start.png|Начало уровня Image:E1M7 leaving yellow key.png|Перед первой жёлтой дверью Image:E1M7 column trap.png|Эта колонна опускается Image:E1M7 blue key balcony.png|Синий ключ видимый из большой восьмиугольной комнаты Image:E1M7 red key.png|Красный ключ Image:E1M7 last switch.png|Выключатель откроет выход с уровня Image:E1M7 end window.png|Двор (секрет #4), видимый из коридора в конце уровня Image:E1M7 rocket launcher.png|Техническое помещение на втором этаже Image:E1M7 map alcove.png|Компьютер с картой внутри балкона Image:E1M7 chainsaw.png|Бензопила опустилась на постаменте Image:E1M7 north nukage pool.png|Северный бассейн с отходами (секрет #2) Image:E1M7 chaingun secret.png|Плита у южного бассейна (секрет #3) Источники вдохновения и подробности разработки Ранние версии этой карты были использованы в Doom 0.4 и Doom 0.5 под названием E1M4. Интересные факты * В большинстве shareware версий Doom, эта карта идёт третьей в демо ротации. * Джон Ромеро, создавший почти все карты для первого эпизода Doom, характеризует эту карту как "один из лучших образцов моей работы"http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=58157. Ссылки на внешние ресурсы * E1M7 demos from the Compet-n database * Top-down perspective view of all Doom levels by Ian Albert * E1M7 Video Walkthrough with John Romero